


Get up, Roadie

by irridateduvray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, i was junkrat, inspired by in game experiences, overwatch angst, roadrat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always one thing Roadhog was good at doing and that was protecting Junkrat from danger. Sometimes protection costed his life though, especially when he was low on health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get up, Roadie

There was always one thing Roadhog had been good at since he and Jamie left the outback, and that was protecting the little scrap, even if it costed his own life.

Before this particular battle Jamison and Mako had talked about a situation like this, a situation where Mako was harmed. Mako nearly demanded that if something were to happen, Junkrat had to keep going, not stop and try to help, but with the stubborn glare he got and Jamie scoffing and shouting like a stubborn bastard, "You best know OI'll stop to help ye! If me mate is down and out me first priority is gettin' them to safety. Oi always got time to go back and blow the caps off the wankers!"

The runt huffed right after he was done sharing his thoughts and sipped down on his milk tea, at least they were going to Hanumaru so he could get some more. Hopefully.

But now the situation was happening and it was in the middle of the battle. Everything was progressing as Junkrat quickly fell to his knees, hands skittering over his fallen mate's sliced back. An explosion set off by someone else's bomb had sent large shards of shrapnel right into Mako's back, quickly sending him to the ground.

Everything was so eerie, the way blood was painting a morbidly beautiful picture around glass and metal sticking out of 'Hog's back. The way explosions and gunshots were merely an echo in Mako's ears, the way Jamison's frantic hands were covering themselves with his best friend's and lover's blood.

This was supposed to be a damn typical run, just blow up the joint and get the hell out of there once the place was overtaken for their own team, but that wasn't it at all. Roadie had never been in this bad shape and for once Jamie was quiet, until he sobbed out. It was something he was trying to hold back but once it came out, everything followed and he was a hiccuping mess.

"Damnit Hog, it's bad. Can you hear me?! Hog-" Junkrat was cut off by another hiccup, flesh arm coming up to rub at his face, hands too covered with blood to do any good with wiping tears away. 

Mako only let out a grunt, too incoherent and wheezing to be any good sign. Surely laying on his chest wasn't helping his breathing and asthma at all but flipping him onto his back was under no circumstances happening. It would just kill him quicker. Roadhog's large hands only twitched and dug into the soil and petals beneath him, mask beginning to hike up, uncovering his mouth where blood was surely dripping from steadily. 

"C'mon Roadie, stand up. Get up, Roadie! We gotta get yer ass outta here, c'mon" Junkrat rambled helplessly as a last attempt to try and make his pig live, only being met with a pained huff and wheeze, Jamie grabbing onto Mako's face and nudging his forehead with his own soot covered one. It was a silent 'I'm sorry.' but it did good. 

As Mako huffed out one last time and began fading quicker, Jamison began to panick again, shaking his head and repeating no faster that his clever brain should be able to comprehend, screeching out, "Mako! No wake UP, WAKE UP! Ye can't up an' die we had a DEAL!" Junkrat sobbed out and kicked at the ground, pawing at the now lifeless man's face. 

"Please, Mako." Jamie trembled like a leaf, now carelessly wiping at his eyes and covering his face with blood and tears, his fellow Tracer nearly zipping by with a horrifed expression.


End file.
